Love and Lies
by loveliveson
Summary: Bella she lives in a life full of romance, but will she find her one true love!
1. Truth

BPOV

What an idiot!! What does he take me for a fool!! Course I know he is fucking that blonde bitch and he has the cheek to cover it up, he has some cheek.

For the past 1 year I have been dating one of the nicest guys ever, sweet, funny, sexy, and not to mention god like. I have been in love with him for a year and for the past 6 months he has been fucking his secretary!! I Bella Swan refuse to take this crap from anyone!!

I could feel my head burning up with rage, my heart pounding in my chest, nearly 6.00pm precious little Mike will be back from another round of sex with that bitch. "Working" he says ye working on your secretary on her desk more like!!

"Hiya babe I am home" his booming voice came from the door, "don't even think about calling me babe after what you have been doing" I screamed at him. His face was a picture if I wasn't mad I would be howling with laughter it was his _what the hell have I done face_. "I have no idea what you are on about love" his voice was shaking with the nerves, he had never seen me this mad before no one had not even me. "You know perfectly well what you have done, the secretary what's her name again?" as I spoke my voice was full of sarcasm, it just dripped off every word I said "oh ye now I remember its, CHEAP WHORE!!" I was so mad at him right now it was beyond belief I seriously could chop his balls off and mail them to her.

"I think you will find her name is Jessica" as he spoke her name I noticed the little tent beginning to appear in his trousers, what a sick fuck! He is trying to say he isn't having an affair but he is getting turned on thinking about her!! "Ye and I think you'll find were over pack your bags and leave" my voice was becoming shaky the tears would come soon I could tell.

"Where would I go?" god he made me mad his voice was so pathetic as though he was innocent what a douche!! "I dunno why don't you go and stay at the whores house she will no doubt give you what you want!" This release of anger was fantastic I felt like I could actually walk away from him rather then mope around. Mike trudged off to the room and I could hear the coat hangers rattle as he removed the clothes, to pack them away.

How could I make this worse for him then it already is? I know I will drink his beer. I skipped to the fridge feeling like I was on top of the world and grabbed one of his favourite beers but stupid me been so clumsy I ended up nearly dropping it and falling flat on my face. I managed to get the beer open and in a glass I began to take sips out of the top, oh god how I hate beer it tasted horrible but still it would make him mad. A low chuckle escaped my lips but then I noticed mike walk back in so I stopped, his face dropped when he saw I was drinking his drink its was a picture.

"I guess this is goodbye then" his voice was low to seem upset but I knew him to well it was all lies. "Yup I guess it is have a nice life with little slut, I hope she doesn't suck you dry" this was too much fun, I can't believe me of all people actually managed to be a really mean bitch in a break up I am proud of myself. Mike walked to the door his head looking down (lies all lies) he reached the door looked round and said "who are you calling a slut, you're the skinny shy bitch that wants a relationship all men want is a blow job and for you too prance around in dirty clothes telling us we are bad boys. You silly bitch!" His voice was full of humour I could of swung for him I swear, he stepped out the door when he turned round this time he was shouting "oh by the way you give crap blow jobs" haha two can play at this game "that's because your dick is too small I mean I could fit that in and your balls and still have room for more!" My voice was so loud what would the people on the next flat think!!

I suddenly realise his face it was so funny, telling a man that there penis is to small is one of the biggest insults ever but he called me a slut so I think it was fair. "Jessica doesn't have a problem with it, she says its huge to much for her to handle" that was a crap come back, I was quite enjoying this pathetic argument. "No sweetie, that's because she wants a tip and wants you to get on with it so she can go to her next customer" my head was beginning to spin I have spent to much time with Rose I have picked up to many bad traits.

Rose is one of my best friends since collage along with Alice, Jasper and Emmett. Rose and Alice are like my sisters and I love them too pieces and Emmett and Jasper are like my brothers. After about 2 years into university Rose and Emmett started to date and ended up getting married last year it was so cute. Then on the wedding night Alice and Jasper hooked up. It's all so romantic however I end up with the twat with a small dick.

The next thing I knew the door had been slammed and I was stood alone in this very empty flat. Why did I start to feel these emotions now, I had just screamed at him so why was I upset? He was the one who cheated on me not the other way around how could I let him do this to me.

I sat down on the sofa trying to come to terms with what had happened when I saw the picture of him and me. My long brown hair perfect as usual and my brown eyes full of true happiness and his well his were the eyes of liar. I smashed the picture against the wall and as usual with my luck a piece of glass cut my arm. Oh god the smell of blood hit me it was overwhelming!! My body suddenly plummeted to the floor then darkness consumed me.

I woke up feeling very dizzy next to the shattered picture! For years the smell of blood had made me pass out it becomes very annoying knowing how clumsy I am, I used to pass out regularly.

I had to lie a few minutes before I could finally get up so I decided I would have a shower and wash away all the memories from the night. As I got to the new bathroom I had just had fitted. It had marble flooring a huge bath big enough to fit two people in and rather then a shower cubical there is a wet room with a huge power shower. It was easily on of my favourite places in the house. The bedroom had to be my favourite it was a huge double bed with cream and gold covers with huge gold cushions placed on it. The walls were cream nothing much and the carpet was cream to, but on the wall facing the bed was a huge painting Alice, Rose and I did we just splashed loads of colours all over a page and it made the room look so different. We had so much fun with that picture we got covered in paint it was so much fun, we will have to do more things like that we should open a gallery.

I snapped out of my thoughts and stepped into the shower. The hot water ran over my body washing all the times Mike had touched me, it felt nice to wash away his lying cheating germs off of me for good and they would never come back ever.


	2. Distraction

BPOV

Come on Bella snap out of it. It's over between Mike and me completely over between us nothing will ever happen between us, he will have his little bimbo and I will stick with my best friends. Who needs love anyway?

Right that's it I am fed up of been upset with it all I am going clubbing to the new club down the road, you never know I might pull!! Shit I forgot about what to wear, whenever I normally go clubbing Alice and Rose dress me. I can't ring them because I want to go alone, I will have to do my best.

After an hour of trying various outfits on I finally decided I would go for the top and shorts Alice bought me ages ago. The shorts are very short and very tight more like going out in underwear then shorts. They were very simple in black but when put together with a simple red top that had black lace covering it all so you could slightly see the red through and typical Alice the top and the deepest V-neck to reveal most of my cleavage this all made the outfit become very sexy. I added a pair of killer red heals that Rose got me, which made my legs look like they go on forever.

My make up was simple because I can't do my make up aswell as the girls can do but I did my best. I left my hair it just fell in loose curls over my shoulders. I went from emotional wreck to sexy temptress.

I got a cab down to the club if I walked it my feet would be dead by the time I got there. I knew my outfit was perfect because the cab driver couldn't keep his eyes off me the whole time and gave me his number when I paid, it was so hard not to laugh.

I walked to the club and I saw the huge queue outside, fuck I forgot I wasn't with the girls the always could get us in straight away because they were gorgeous whereas I wasn't. Wait a second the taxi driver couldn't keep is eyes off me surely I could get in here.

I walked up the road with my head held high and swaying my bum as I walked. All the males stood in the queue looked at me as I walked past, one of them even started to drool. I walked right up to the bouncer and I flicked my hair over my shoulder and he let me walk right in. I could really get used to been the dominant female like Alice and Rose.

As soon as I walked in I got the adrenaline rush I always got when I walked in. I walked up to the bar avoiding the stares of all the men. Then laughing at the occasional slap round the back of the head from one of the staring men's girlfriends. I loved been able to have this effect on people I seemed so powerful, rather then been the helpless little shy girl who only wanted to be loved.

"Hey sexy what can I get you to drink?" this really weird guy said from behind the bar, " Hey I will have a Screaming Orgasm please" I tried to say in the sexiest way I could, " one minute babe, this ones on the house." What a fool he is awful, I mean his breath was like a sewer rat and his hair was greasy then a chip pan. A couple of minutes later he came back with my drink which he had put his number on the bottom of the glass, I just walked away and laughed at how cheesy he is.

The dance floor was really busy so I decided to walk around for a bit to see if there was a nice guy I could have a flirt with. There was a tap on my shoulder I turned around to face the mystery person, I couldn't believe it, it was Jacob. "AHHHHHHHHH" I flung my arms around his neck, Jacob was a very old friend of mine we grew up together he had dark hair tanned skin and was gorgeous he had women and men fall over him but he was my little Jake nothing else.

"Hiya Bella, wow you look fantastic I mean look at them boobs they look fantastic" " Thank you very much but look at your muscles you are like a body builder" I spoke with a little giggle at the end. "Well thank you!" He said flexing his muscles; I burst out into laughter I actually began to cry!

"Lets go and dance" he grabbed my arm and pulled me to the dance floor. "Jake, wait no! You know I can't dance!!" I screamed at him but he already had me in the middle of the dance floor. He began to sway his hips and wave his arms in the air and I started to do the same. This is actually fun, I can dance!! I thought I would have a bit of fun so I got really sexy swaying my hips slowly and running my hands through my hair. I began to grind my hips into Jake and I could feel the surprise by the way he stopped dancing but then he began to meet the movements I made.

Then I felt it he was turned on I felt is penis rub into me while I danced so I stopped dead in my tracks. "Stop this has gone to far, Jake we are friends and you are getting turned on by my dancing!" his face looked at me like I was talking a load of crap "Bella I am not getting turned on by you there is a really good looking man over there dancing and winking at me that's what's turning me on" on the last line he just burst out laughing and I joined in. "Oh right so you are gay then" I tried to stutter through the laughs "Ye course I am silly!" we both eventually calmed down and Jake went to talk to him. I am so thirsty now after all that dancing.

I sat down at one of the bar stools my feet are killing these heals are stupidly high I should of worn different shoes but oh well I looked hot. "What can I get you to drink?" finally a nice bar tender that doesn't flirt with me " I will have a sex on the beach" "One sex on the beach coming up!" My head began to spin out of control that. That was his favourite drink that was the dick head I loved favourite drink. "There you go" "Thankyou" my voice was shaky but the bar tender just walked away didn't even ask me to pay maybe she could tell I was upset. I think the tears gave it away!!

"Boyfriend cheat on you?" this extremely sexy voice said to I turned around to see what could only of been a god!! His body was muscular and toned, his eyes were a beautiful topaz colour his jaw was perfectly formed it was as though god had made him himself, and well his hair his hair was the perfect sex hair. He was gorgeous!!

"Judging by the tears he cheated on you and you were in a serious relationship," his voice sounded amused by what he said. "Ye he did actually, and why is it so funny?" "He probably left you because you were crap in the bedroom if he had a girl as good looking as you to go home too!" he just burst out laughing, he is clearly drunk, but anyway he has no right! "I am not crap in the bedroom I have you know, he cheated on me because there was a better looking girl on offer!" I am on the verge of shouting he is been ridiculous. "Ye whatever you say, you are extremely good looking so you must be crap in the bedroom!" "I am fantastic in the bedroom I move like a snake but pounce like a panther" I tried to say this in a very sexy way and it seemed to work by the small tent forming in his trousers. I am so happy I can have this effect on people. "Prove it then!" his voice became very demanding and very sexy it turned me on my pants all of a sudden began to become wet! "Fine my place an hour!" I spoke back to him but this time I was demanding and that turned him on and I saw the evidence.

"Where do you live then?" I stood up and leaned over to him so he could see right down my top to my red lace bra that was almost see through. I whispered in his ear where I lived and then bit his ear, I was that close I could hear a little moan escape his lips. I leaned away very slowly just to torment him. "I'll see you there" all he managed was a nod I just laughed turned around and walked out of the club leaving he pour man helpless at the bar for another hour.

EPOV

She is gorgeous I could just fall to her feet and bow down to her and beg her to pleasure me, that's all I wanted a release. I have an hour till I get to run my hands over her perfect body; her perfectly formed breasts, to place my lips against hers. To have her move underneath me to have her scream out my name!

"Whoa mate you are getting a bit giddy aren't you" I looked up to see the bar tender looking at my trousers as I noticed I had a huge hard on. My cock was rock hard thinking of having sex with that girl. " Well I have a gorgeous temptress waiting for me to go and give her the best night of her life!" I stood up and walked out I needed air to calm myself down a bit I had ages yet.

What am I doing? I am a gentleman I am not about to have se with a girl whose name I don't even know. I Edward Cullen can't do that can I? This girl is gorgeous and feisty I couldn't let it pass could I? It will be fine I go back to England tomorrow I mean I only came to see my brother for a bit, she won't miss me it is most likely I will never see her again. One night of pure mysterious pleasure won't hurt me.

I have half an hour left wow I have been stood thinking for ages, I will go an get something to eat I will need my stamina for tonight. Perfect a fast food restaurant just what I need. I walked into the restaurant got myself a cheeseburger and fries, I choose a table in the corner and began to eat. The slower I eat then the time will go quicker for me. I sat for about 20 minutes slowly eating the meal, so that means I have 10 minutes to get there that was perfect. I put the tray into the bin shit you aren't meant to put the full tray in the bin shit god this girl has so much power over me it was amazing. I decided it would be best to walk off quickly I noticed people looking at me as I ran out the door, who cares I am about to get so much pleasure from a perfect girl.

I jumped into the nearest cab, and told him where to go. I could feel myself get another hard on, put your foot down I want shout at the cab driver but that is not how a gentleman acts in a public place. The cab pulled up outside the flats and I paid the cab driver and got out. "Have fun tonight mate" the driver shouted at me I just nodded at him and he drove off.

I pressed the button for her flat "Hello there" her sexy voice spoke to me "Hello are you ready for me" my voice was dripping with seduction and there was a slight moan coming from her. "Come in" this time her voice was shaky rather then sexy I burst out laughing as the door opened and I walked in. I could feel my cock throb as I walked up the stairs, finally I am here I knocked on the door my heart pounding "Come in!" god her voice is sexy!

* * *

**Let me know what you think, not very good at this**

**The dirty talk is for lauren ;)**

**Love**

**Laura xx**


End file.
